Like You
by Boondock Jake
Summary: Have you ever wished you could be someone who you thought had it all? Slippy does but Fox makes him see otherwise.


**Like You**

_A/N: This is just a short story of the friendship between Fox and Slippy so enjoy! Again I apologize in advanced for any spelling and grammar mistakes._

Fox layed in his bed staring up at the ceiling. Krystal was cuddled up beside him with a huge smile on her face, sleeping peacefully. Fox himself smiled at the thought of their previous activities. _"Hard to believe a girl this sweet and gentle can be so agressive." _He thought. He wanted to stay in that spot forever right now but his bladder said otherwise.

Grunting softly, he eased his way out of Krystal's embrace carefully as not to wake her and put on a pair of shorts. Quietly he tipped-toed out of his room into the hallway. His bathroom was broken and had to use the extra down the hall.

He passed the many rooms on the way to the bathroom which made him think why the hell they installed it so far away from the sleeping quarters?

After satisfying the calling of Mother Nature, he procceded back to his room but a light from one of the rooms caught his attention. He looked at the name displayed above the door. It read "Weight Room". A small frown formed on Fox's lips. _"Who could be in there? Falco and I are the only one's who really use it and he's out visiting Katt."_

The door opened with a light hiss and Fox took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the brightness. Once his sight was normal he looked around the room and spotted Slippy on the bench press. He looked like he was having alot of trouble with the weights he was trying to lift. In fact it was too heavy. The bar slipped from his grip and fell across his chest causing him to let out a loud yelp.

Fox rushed over and quickly lifted the bar off of the small toad. "Jesus Slippy, what are you doing? Don't you know how dangerous it is to lift weights without someone spotting you?"

Slippy coughed and said, "Thanks Fox. I know but I didn't want to wake anyone up."

"Well then don't do it." Fox scolded. He looked around and saw other weights lying around that had been previously in use. "How long have you been doing this?" He asked.

"About two weeks." Slippy replied rubbing his sore chest. Fox took a seat beside him on the bench, "I didn't know you worked out Slip. You should of told me, then I wouldn't have to listen to Falco running his beak all the time." He said with a smirk.

Slippy looked away sheepishly saying, "Well I can't lift very much..."

"That doesn't matter bud. We'll get to hang out more. I know I've been spending alot of time with Krystal but can you blame me?" Fox asked him, his smirk even bigger.

Slippy looked down to his feet. "No I can't." He mumbled softly. Fox's smirk dissappeared and was replaced by a look of concern. "Are you ok Slip? Is something bothering you?" He asked.

Slippy sighed and stood up. "How do you do it Fox? How do you get all these beautiful girls?"

Fox frowned and said, "Uh...what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Slippy said. "The girls at High School, the Academy, Fara and now Krystal."

"Your making me sound like a womanizer Slip." Fox joked. Slippy sat down next to him looking at his reflection in the mirror and then to Fox's. He saw Fox's lean, athletic body and his own round, plump self. "I wish I was you Fox." He said sadly.

Fox couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why on Corneria would you say that Slippy?" He asked.

"Because you always know what to do!" Slippy shouted all of a sudden, causing Fox to jump a bit. "You handle the worst situations in a way I can't even describe, You have no fear when it comes to dog fights and you get girls just like that." He exclaimed snapping his fingers.

"And look at me," Slippy grumbled, looking at himself in the mirror, "I'm a fat, cowardly wart who still plays computer games."

Fox was shocked. He had no way Slippy felt like this and it really worried him. "Slip," He began, "I don't want you to say or think that ever again."

Slippy looked at him and asked, "Why?"

"Because you should be proud to be yourself." Fox told him quite sternly. "My life has been no walk through the park Slip. Both my parents are dead. You still have your dad."

Slippy bit his lower lip in embarassment. He had completly forgotten about Fox's parents.

"The last eight years have been pretty crappy for me as well. Fara leaving me, StarWolf, Andross, General Scales. Not to mention the lonely nights with no one to love." Fox said looking away into space. "And being built doesn't get you girls Slip. Not real girls anyway. You'll get women who will want you for this." He pointed to his lap, "Not this." Pointing to his heart.

"The best thing that's happened in the past eight years besides my friends still sticking with me after all these wars and small paychecks, is Krystal. I can't even begin to tell you how much she means to me." Fox explained looking back at him.

He stood up and walked over to Slippy. "I know I seem calm and collected during dog fights Slip, but the truth is I'm constantly worried. I'm worried that one of you will get killed and it will be my fault because I'm the leader and I was the one who lead you into battle. And dealing with Pepper and all the politics back at home just drive me insane. There is always pressure on you when your a leader Slippy." He told him. "Someone is just waiting for you to slip up so that they can drag your name in the mud."

Slippy never knew how much Fox had to deal with and was beginning to see him in a new light. "I'm sorry Fox," He said, almost ashamed, "I had no idea."

Fox smiled and patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it. But I'm not done with you yet." He said.

"Slippy, you are without a doubt the most brilliant person I have ever known."

This caused the green toad to turn a tinge of red. "Naw..." He said embarassed.

"I mean it pal. Those new G Fusors you installed in our Arwings totally blow me away. Not to mention the fact that anytime something around here breaks, only YOU can fix it. And you take better care of the team then I do." Fox exclaimed.

Slippy looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" He croaked.

"You created those new shields on the Arwings making us feel more safe, you built and installed the meal vendor in the kitchen which we all desperately need. When Krystal first came on board you spent all week building a room for her. And in my opinion Slip, that makes you more of a hero than me." Fox said.

Slippy didn't know what to say. Fox just called him a hero! He never really thought of himself in that way Fox had described. Slippy cracked a smile and hugged the vulpine. "Thanks Fox. I needed that." He said.

"No problem buddy. I'm going back to bed unless you want someone to spot you?" Fox asked.

"Naw, I think I'd rather go play that new adventure game I downloaded." Slippy said walking out the door. Fox smiled and followed him out. "Nothing wrong with that. I myself am a bit of a gamer. I reached level thirteen in Space Invaders" He said proudly.

Slippy rolled his eyes and headed to his room saying, "You are such a geek Fox. Good night."

Fox chuckled and headed back to his room where Krystal still lay asleep. Fox carefully got under the blankets and wrapped his arms around her, feeling her warmth and heartbeat against his chest. Krystal rubbed her face against his neck and let out a soft sigh. Fox smiled and closed his eyes awaiting sleep to take him.

The End

_A/N: I'm not sure if I will keep this story as I wrote it pretty late at night and I feel it could be better but I'll wait and see what you all thought. Cya!_


End file.
